Rhodamine dyes are widely used in biotechnology applications including fluorescence microscopy, flow cytometry, and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA). However, current methods for the synthesis of certain rhodamine dyes, such as 6-carboxyrhodamines, include drawbacks such as the requirement for harsh reaction conditions, production of multiple isomers, the need for extensive purification procedures, and low yields.